Being a Hotchkiss
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Theresa runs away from Harmony and meets A Hotchkiss but doesn't know. When she finally knows she breaks up their engagement but can Alex win THeresa's Heart again. Two more chapters are up.
1. Chapter 1

Well it all started the day I was to marry Ethan Winthrop. Ivy ruined our wedding. She told everyone I was the one to send her letters to the taloid. yes I've may have scanned and known about the letters but I never sent them. I ran out of the church after that and never looked back. IT's been over a year and now I'm with someone new. He knows my past and well I like to say I know his but I really don't. He doesn't talk much about his family. I love him. I Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald never knew that I would love another man besides Ethan Winthrop but I do His name is Alex James. And in three months we are getting married and I can't wait. But I do have nightmare once in a while it just comes all of a sudden and I can't breath. I replay the day I was suppose to marry Ethan over and over again sometimes and that's when I can't breath its not that I'm not over him cause i am over him. He married Gwen by the way no it's because I think something might go horribly wrong. MY best friend assure me that I have nothing to worry about. Now Her name is Elizabeth she was there when I first got into Bermuda. She is the one who introduced me to Alex. It wasn't love at first site. It was more like friendship at firstsight. Whatever that means. We talked a lot over the phone I told him well not my whole life story but just wanted to know why I was sad. I told him about the whole saga with Ethan. He sympathized with me. We started going out about a year after we meant each other and it's been a year since we started dating. I haven't seen Harmony in two years. AFter Ethan yelled at me I stormed off and left Harmony forever. I'm never going back ever again. 

Alex and KAte

" you have to tell her Alex." KAte says

"why " Alex says  
"because it's the right thing to do you have to tell her your a Hotchkiss" Alex says  
"I know but I don't want to loose her" Alex says  
"well what are you going to do when mother and Gwen find out that you married Gwne's enemy" Kate says  
"I never did care what mother thought she's a golddiger herself and she turned Gwen into a itch like her so I really don't care what they think I just want to be with Theresa" Alex says  
" I hope your right for Theresa's sake father will be here this afternoon. He wants to meet her" Kate says  
"No he can't" Alex says  
"he gets what he wants when he wants it you know that" Kate says  
"How did he find me anyways" Alex asks  
" Like I said he get's what he wants when he wants and he wants to meet you and your fiance " Kate says  
"okay but does it have to be tonight" Alex asks  
"yes you have to tell her now" Kate says  
"not if I don't come" Alex says  
"oh he'll find a way to meet her and when he does watch out got to go Lizzy comine this way with that brother and sister hang up' Kate says

Great Now what am I going to do. I have to tell Theresa the truth. But she'll leave me oh no what am I going to do. I could leave but then Theresa will find out sooner or later it better be sooner then later. But how am I going to convincce her that my older sister and mother won't get to her won't hurt I won't let anyone hurt her how. I got to call Dylan and Zack their my best friends from boarding school.


	2. Chapter 2

OKay so I hope this satisfy some of you who reads this story. Sorry I haven't updated it. ITs taking me long to revise my story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this story

I made a mistake marrying Gwen. I only married her because she was having my child. How could I be so stupid? Yesterday I found out some disturbing news to. Gwen and her mother were the ones to ruin my life. My mother went ballistics on them. She realized what she had done to Theresa to. She said she was sorry and said she would help me find her. But where could she be that I wonder. I Ethan Winthrop made a fool by my wife Gwen soon to be ex wife and her mother. yes I was upset with Theresa but not that upset to not want to be with her. We could of worked things out if she didn't runaway but she did and after finding out she left town by Whitney I got drunk and slept with Gwen. The next week Gwen told me she was going to New York because she was pregnant. I told her I would marry her. She asked do I love her cause if I didn't she was leaving and taking the baby with her. I said yes I do. I had to lie in order to stay in my baby's life. But that all changed when I found out Gwen and her mother sent the email. So here I am at Whitney and Fox's begging Whitney to tell me where Theresa is but she refuses to saying "you made your bed". I told her "I never did rejected Theresa she left without giving us a chance to work things out". Whitney said "true but she's happy" I asked her "what do you mean". Whitney said "you looked at Theresa as perfect you put her on a stool, she couldn't make mistakes around you she can with this guy and he still loves her". I was shocked and I realize she was right. She then asks "what would you have done Ethan if she would of stayed". I said "stop the wedding probably". Whitney said "see you love the fancey Theresa not the real Theresa". And with that she kicked me out. I yelled "I love Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald".

Whitney calls Theresa  
"Hello" Theresa says  
"girl your not going to believe this but Ethan came looking for you" Whitney says  
" what did you say to him" Theresa says

"Don't worry I didn't say anything to him I just sais that you were happy and that the guy you are with loves you for you not because you're perfect" Whitney says  
"oh thank god" THeresa says  
"anyways how are things with you and Alex" Whitney says  
"wonderful are you going ot be there for our wedding" Theresa says  
"wouldn't miss it for the world anyways I called you to say well me and Fox are ah pregnant" Whitney says  
"you are congrads" Theresa screams  
"thank you" Whitney says  
"so when are you due" Theresa says  
"Feburary" Whitney says  
"ah I wish I could be there"

"why don't you come your family misses you"  
"I'll run into Ethan and I don't want to"  
"then bring that guy with you"  
"I'll have to think about it" Theresa says  
"that's all I ask" Whitney says

"well talk to you later"  
"okay" Whitney says  
They hang up

Oo Whitney is having her baby. I would love to go there for the birth but one problem I don't want to go and face them I have to call Elizabeth.

The phone rings  
"Hello"  
"hey I need some advice Liz" Theresa say  
"Shoot" Elizabeth says

"Whitney is having a baby in about nine months I don't know what to do she wants me there but I don't want to go" Theresa says

"are you afraid" Liz says  
"yes" Theresa says  
"why are you afraid" Liz says sighing  
"I was humiliated over there on my wedding day no thanks to Ivy" Theresa says fuming  
"why don't you face it fool speed ahead" Liz says  
"I told you and Gina that I would never go there again" Theresa says  
"honey you have to go there sometime no time like the present" Liz says trying to get through to her friend  
"yah your right okay I only hope Alex will come with me" Theresa says sighing

"don't worry he will come" Elizabeth says  
"and Ethan I said I was over him and I am but I left him at the altar" Theresa says  
"so what isn't he married" Liz asks  
"yah" Theresa says  
"then you have nothing to worry about didn't you say" Liz say

"I guess your right" Theresa says  
"then you have nothing to worry about" Liz says  
"okay thank you" Theresa says  
"okay well got to go bye" Liz says  
"bye" Theresa says  
Theresa hangs up the phone

"Resa honey are you home" Alex yells  
"yah just got off the phone with Elizabeth" Theresa says coming from the living room to greet him  
"thats nice how is she?"  
"good"  
"honey I have to talk to you about something" He says  
"yes what about" Theresa says smiling and entining her arms around him  
"there is no way I can get out of this one" He says as he pulls away from her and colms his hair through his brown hair and at that moment Theresa knew something was wrong  
"your scarying me Alex" Theresa says  
"well you know how I don't like to talk about my family" Alex asks  
"yah why don't you" Theresa asks  
"because their bunch of snobs who only loves themselves"  
"and" Theresa afraid to ask. She had a feeling this was going to be bad  
"and well your going to hate me once you know who I really am" Alex says afraid of losing her after what he had to say  
"who are you" Theresa asks confused  
"I'm Alexander James Hotchkiss"  
"What" Theresa asks astonished and hurt  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but" He was interrupted by Theresa  
"but what you were going to tell me on our wedding day" Theresa asks angirly. IT wasn't really a question as it was a statement  
"I'm sorry"  
"I told you who I was I told you about Gwen and how she hates me I told you about Ethan and I told you who I was how could you not tell me that Gwen was your sister"

"at first we were friends I didn't think you needed to well to know"  
"and then" Theresa asks tapping her foot and Alex knew she was pissed  
"and then I fell in love with you and I was afraid of losing you" Alex says pleadingly and guilty  
"like I was with Ethan if he knew that I knew he was a Bennett"  
"yah" Alex says somberly  
"but what about your mother and sister they hate me they'll think I'm a golddigger when in truth I didn't even know you were rich" Theresa says mournfully  
"I know and I will do anything to protect you" Alex says pleading with her not leave him. This is what he was afraid of. He had a fear of his loved ones leaving him that's why he didn't tell her. He didn't want to lose her friendship or her love  
"Alex I need time I need time to think about this"  
"what are you sayiny" He asks knowing the truth  
"I'm saying I can't marry you right now" Theresa says  
"but" He was about to protest but saw Theresa giving him that look saying dare to challenge her  
"I have get to get out of here" Theresa says grabbing her keys  
"okay I'l be here" He says not wanting her to leave but had no other choise  
Theresa "okay" she goes out for a walk

When she got back Alex was sleeping on the couch waiting for her  
Theresa puts her engagement ring on the table with a note  
"I can't marry you its not because you didn't tell me about who you were its because you ddin't trust enough in our love like my love with Ethan. And what are your parents going to say about me and your sister she hates my guys Alex I'm sorry but I cannot be in the same family as she is I'm leaving to Harmony please don't call me don't go after me. I'll always love you"  
Your Resa with that she kisses the envelope and packed her stuff and left for Harmony. Only her two friends knew where she was Isabella and Whitney. She called Whitney and told her she was on her way to Harmony and she asked her to pick her up at the airport. Whitney agreed and asked what was wrong Theresa said she would tell her when she got to Harmony


	3. Chapter 3

"so spill girl what;s wrong" Whitney says wanting to know details right away

"gee Whit hello to you too" Theresa says sarcastically

"we know you Resa what's wrong" Isabella says sounding innocent

"Alex is a Hotchkiss" Theresa says

"what oh god girl" Whitney says hugging her best friend

"can life get any worse" Theresa says dejectdly

"we're sorry" Isabella says smypathitically

"why does fate have to give me a sucky love life" Theresa asks her friends

"oh Resa it'll be okay" Whitney says

"I guees I was born a romantic but never to be loved" Theresa says somberly

"don't say that you'll find the one for you and when you do you'll know it" WHitney says

"but I did Alex I could tell him anything she cries "Life wanted me to be alone" Theresa says balling

"hey let's dwell on the happier times" Isabella says

"Life wanted Gwen in my life for all time why" Theresa asks

"not now come on let's go over to my place' Whitney says

"okay hey what ever happened to Chad" Theresa says

"he left town after the whole being a Crane" Whitney says sadly

"oh okay I just hope I don't run into Ethan or Gwen" Theresa says  
They leave to Whitney's house

Meanwhile in Bermuda  
Alex read Theresa's letter after he got up. He was bumped out "I lost her because of my sister dam you Gwen DAM you I wish you weren''t in our family"  
There's a knock on the door  
Alex yells "not here"

The Door opens Alex hopes it's Theresa its not its his father

"why are you here" Alex asks not in the mood to deal with his father

"why hello to you to" Jonathon says sarcastically

"what do you want" Alex says a little irritated his father was here when he was mourning over the lost of his fiance

"I wanted to see my son" Jonathon says

"Sorry Alex" Kate says

"that's okay" Alex says

"so where is your fiance" Jonathon asks looking around seeing femine stuff around

"don't have one" Alex says nonchantly

"but you told your sister you did" Jonathon says confusingly

"what happened" Kate asks

"I told her who I was and now she wants nothing to do with me" Alex says sad

"well where is she" Jonathon asks

Harmony" Alex says dijectidly

"then let's go get her" Jonathon says

"did you _hear_ me she wants nothing to do with me because of Gwen" Alex says emphasizing hear

"ah my oldest daughter always the party pooper" Jonathon says disdainly

"so what are you going to do" Kate asks

"I don't know" Alex says

"I'll tell you what your going to do your going to get her back" Jonathon says

"how" Alex asks confused

"always the dumb" Jonathon says 

"excuse me" Alex says as Jonathon rolls his eyes

"plus she thinks you'll look down on her" Alex says 

"only if she's a golddigger and from what Kate has been gushing to her friends she isn't". Jonathon says 

"KATE" Alex yells 

"what I like her" Kate says 

"we got to get mother and Gwen out of our lives" Alex says 

"now that's the spirit just let me do my magic and they will be out in a jippy" Jonathon says

Kate and Alex looked at each other they were twins and they knew when their father wanted something done he'll do it himself and usauly that was good in business but not in their personal lives  
Alex

"ah father I think I'll take care of this one" Alex says

Jonathon "nonsense Xander I;ll do it all you have to do is get that lovely Theresa back and I want meet her first" Their father says 

Alex and Kate sighed


	4. Chapter 4

Two Weeks Later  
Theresa was sick for the past two weeks so Whitney took her to the doctor for a check up

"well Theresa your back how are you"

"Good I'm actually here because I've been feeling sick" Theresa says

"A fever or something"

"No its my stomach I've been having a very cramps"

"It might be that time of the month"

"No its passed"

"Well lets do some tests'

"Dr. Russell I would appreciate you don't tell anyone I'm here"

"Why not"

"I don't want Gwen or Ethan knowning or the Cranes The Bennett's nor Ivy".

"oh okay so let's see what do we have here" Eve says 

"mom she's been sick for the past two weeks I'm worried she's been throwing up " 

"got a funny feeling okay what time of the day" 

"just in the mornings" Theresa says 

"Okay been throwing up a lot" Eve says 

"Yes" Theresa says 

"Do foods make you sick?" Eve asks 

"Yes" Theresa answers

"let me do a pregnancy test' Eve says 

"WHAT" Theresa says 

"You maybe pregnant" Eve says 

"Oh god how can this of happen I mean I know how it could of happen oh no" Theresa cries  
Eve does the examine and then pulls her daughter outside 

"what's going on" 

"well she fell in love with another rich guy this time Alexander Hotchkiss" Whitney reveals

"oh dear as in Gwen Winthrops brother" Eve asks astonished 

"Yep" Whitney says

"well no wonder he was off the market oh she's the one that Gwen has been raving about calming her brother down" Eve says 

"yep but Gwen doesn't know its Theresa he's in love with" Whitney says

"oh no so this is his baby if she is pregnant" Eve says

"yes mom but can you please focus on if she's pregnant" Whitney says

"of course" Eve says

Eve confirms Theresa's pregnancy, she cries, and she comes out crying with Whitney hugging her. Ethan meanwhile is at the hospital waiting for any news on Luis and Sheridan. Gwen was supposed to be here but she was sick so she couldn't make it. Like I want here with me anyways, I see Theresa coming into the hospital walking right passed me

"Theresa" Ethan says getting up and walking towards Whitney and Theresa  
Theresa turns around with Whitney to see Ethan. She was shocked to see him being friendly to her after what went down between them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Theresa" Whitney says as they turn away and walks the other way

"Whitney Theresa Luis and Sheridan are having the baby" Ethan says stopping them in their tracks wanting to be in Theresa's presence 

"What baby" Theresa asks 

"oh you didn't want to hear anything of what's going on in Harmony" Whitney asks 

"My family I did" Theresa says a little upset 

"Theresa is that you" Pillar asks as Theresa nods her head 

"mama" she runs to her mother and Miguel 

"we missed you sis" Miguel says 

"oh Migs" They hugged each other 

Luis comes out "its a girl" 

"a girl" Theresa says 

"Theresa hey what are you doing here where have you been" Luis asks hugging his little sister

"let's not worry about that okay lets worry about you and your bundle of joy" Theresa says smiling

"oh Theresa is so good to have you home" Luis says

"I know" she smiles 

"Luis she had a girl" Ethan says

"yah you go into see her" Luis says

"thank you" he looks at Theresa but Miguel gets in front of her getting into protective mode

Ethan smiles "hey Sher"

"hey Ethan" She smiles

"Theresa's here" Ethan says all excited

"She is so are you going to get her back" Sheridan asks

"Yes but she seems not interested in getting back with me" Ethan says going from excited to sad

"Be happy" Sheridan says upbeat

"I will" Ethan says kissing Sheridan on the forehead "I'll get Theresa back"

Ivy comes with Julian

"Theresa" Ivy says

Theresa turns around "yes Mrs. Crane"

"it's not Crane its Winthrop and I'm sorry" Ivy says sympathetically 

"for what" Theresa asks confused 

"for ruining your wedding I should of known"

"you dam straight you should because of you I lost two years with my daughter" Pillar says getting angry and red in the face 

"mama it's okay mama tell Sheridan congrads Luis" Theresa says

"I will where are you staying" Luis asks hoping Theresa isn't going to leave 

"with Whit and Fox" Theresa says 

"why don't you come home" Pillar asks 

"I don't think so mama tell Ethan I said hi and not to bother me would you" Theresa asks and leaves with Whitney 

"oh dear is she really over Ethan" Ivy says worried for her son and looking at Julian and Fox

"yes mother she is" Fox says assuring his mother

"this is going to break Ethan's heart" Ivy says a little worried

"I know" Fox says not really giving a dam for his brother

Alex and Jonathon was waiting for Theresa once she got back to Whitney's "what are you doing here Alex " Theresa asks folding her arms and tapping her foot waiting for an answer 

"I came to get you to come home" Alex says simply

"I thought I told you I couldn't marry you" Theresa says

"Who cares about my sister and mother." Alex says trying to convince her to come home and be with him

"I do they'll kill me they'll say I'm a gold digger" Theresa shrieks

"They shouldn't be talking" Jonathon says

"Calm down honey he loves you" Whitney says trying to calm Theresa 

"Then why did he not tell me who he was Whit"

"Just like you didn't tell Ethan who he was"

"But I was scared I didn't want to lose him" Theresa says

"I was to Rae I was afraid I'd lose you" Alex says "I didn't want to lose my friend" Alex says coming up to her

"Oh Alex I'm sorry I shouldn't have judged you" Theresa says throwing her arms around him and crying a little and then he saw his father right beside him.

"who is he" Theresa asks

"he's my father" Alex says

"well I'm glad to meet Alex's fiancé" Jonathon says

"I'm his ex fiancé," Theresa says 

"Nonsense" Jonathon says dramatically and Alex rolled his eyes

"I really just want to be alone if you don't mind" Theresa says wanting to be alone

"Please can we talk" Alex asks

"Okay we have to talk anyways come on in" Theresa says sighing and a little tired 

"You want some coffee or tea Mr. Hotchkiss" Whitney asks turning to him 

"I have to be going dear tell Fox I said hi" Jonathon says wanting to get back at his ex wife and daughter 

"okay" Whitney says nodding her head 

Jonathon leaves to go deal with his daughter and ex wife

Theresa goes into the guest room and Alex follows her into the room.

"Resa I love you" Alex says

Theresa "not enough to trust our love" Theresa says

"Do you not trust me to stay with you" Alex asks

"I'm just afraid of your sister and mother" Theresa says sighing

"They won't do anything to you" Alex says wrapping his arms around Theresa "I won't let that happen" He says kissing the top of her head

"But what if they hurt me again ruin me blame me for something I didn't do are you going to stick with me?" Theresa asks  
"Yes"

"And protect me"  
"Of course I love you" Alex says turning her around  
"I'm pregnant" Theresa blurts out and then begins to cry

"This is the best news ever" He says spinning her around

"is it ah" Theresa asks with curiosity

"Yes baby we love each other right" He asks"Yes but" Theresa says reluctantly  
"no buts do you trust me" Alex says

"With all my heart" Theresa says

"Good then let's elope" Alex says  
"okay just let me tell Whit and Isabella" Theresa says smiling and kissing him

"Is that a yes" Alex asks

"Yes but I want Elizabeth there too"

"okay I'll get Dylan Zack and Chad" Alex says

Theresa smiles "okay" she gives him a kiss and goes and tells Whitney the good news and Alex calls his three best friends

"Whitney" Theresa says running and smiling 

"What is it" Whitney asks 

" I'm eloping" Theresa says with a huge smile 

"Your what" Whitney asks shocked 

"I'm getting married tonight you have to come with me please" Theresa says pleadingly 

"okay just let me tell Fox" Whitney says  
Theresa "okay just make sure no one else knows please" Theresa says cautiously 

" okay" She says knowing Theresa didn't want Ethan or Gwen to know anything 

Theresa calls Isabella and Elizabeth

"oh Whit Chad's going to be there" Theresa says 

"that's okay" Whitney says not worrying about Chad 

" are you sure?" Theresa asks sympathetically 

"Yah as long as Fox is there I'll be fine" Whitney says smiling dreamingly 

"Thanks now go get packing," Theresa says smiling and Whitney nods her head 

"hey Chad we're getting married you and the boys have to be there" Alex says impatiently 

"all right buddy" Chad says happy 

"Hey Whitney is going to be coming are you cool about that" Alex asks knowing that Chad and Whitney were once an item

"So got the love of my life Selina Rico can she come along"

"The more the merrier" Alex says smiling "I want the whole world to know" He says smirking

"Thanks man" Chad says

"Well I'll see you in Bermuda"

"Of course man" Chad says and they hang up. Alex goes back inside to see Theresa coming up to him. She kissed him without saying a word and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ready to take the plunge Al"

"Are you Resa"

"Yea in fact I want Elizabeth with Chad" She says

"And I want Dylan with Isabella" He says with a knowing smirk

"Ah getting those two together I see"

"Oh yeah do you think it will work"

"Hm we'll see if the student becomes the teacher" Theresa says smiling

"Oh I think I already am" He kisses her again

"And that leaves Zack and Whitney" She says

"Well I think that's about it so what do you want to do now" HE asks huskily

"Mm yeah let's do that oh and Whitney is bringing Fox"

"And Chad is bringing Selina"

Alex and Theresa look at each other "Whitney and Fox together and Selina and Chad" together they both said

"Jinks 1-1000" Theresa says

"Ah" Alex says smiling "Not jinks"

"No fair now you need a punishment"

"OO I love your punishments" Alex says

"Well let's see no sex until we get married" Theresa says and Alex frowns

"Hey you're the one that talked" Theresa says and he starts pouting

"Oh stop it Al it's only going to be a few days" She says

"Well then we better get hitched" He says smirking

"Is that why you wanted to marry me now"

"Oh yeah baby that and the fact your beautiful"

"Hmm keep going"

"And smart and sexy"

"Hmm"

"And your caring my baby"

"Haha come on Lex we're going to be late" She says pulling him towards the guest

"So your relenting"

"Oh no I'm not I just want pack and go"

Fox gets home and goes to his bedroom where Whitney was packing

"What's going on" Fox says

"We're going to a wedding so get changed" She says

"Resa and Alex are getting married"

"Yep"

"What about her family"

"Their eloping"

"So why are we invited"

"Hmm let's see I'm her maid of honor"

"But their eloping"

"Just shut up and change so we can leave besides it'll look suspious if any of her family came"

"Why"

"Ethan she doesn't want to tip him off"

"Oh" Fox says getting into some more comfortable clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ethan where are you going" Ivy asks as he rushes passed her after talking with Sheridan.

"Oh to see Theresa we need to talk" He says

"Oh dear" Ivy thinks "Ethan just give her some time"

"I have given her two years mother" He says

"Ethan she's over you I'm so sorry" She says trying to stop him

"No mother your wrong" Ethan says with conviction

"Ethan I'm so sorry" Ivy says

"Well you should be mother because of you I lost three years with Theresa" Ethan says as he leaves to go see Theresa. On his way over to Lopez Fiztgerald's home he spotted Whitney and Fox puting their bags in their car. He stops and gets ouf of his car

"Hey where are you two going" He asks

"Well we decided to go on that vacation a little early"

"Yeah I don't want to be to fat"

"But don't you want to drink" Ethan asks

"I'm not that much of a drinker" Whitney says dismissing his concern. Theresa comes out with Alex smiling until she spots Ethanw.

"What are you doing here" Theresa asks coldly to Ethan and he winces

"I was on my way to see you" He says looking around "Aren't you staying at your mothers"

"No why would I"

"She's your mother"

"I know but I don't want to" Theresa says putting her suitcase in the car

"Theresa can we talk"

"You saw the perfect Theresa did you not"

"Yes I did"

"You put me on a pedel stool"

"No I"

"Yes you did you believed Gwen over me you didn't see as a human"

"I"

"You hate liars and I lied to you"

"I'm sorry"

"I can never trust you"

"What"

"Forget it come on guys we're going to be late" She says putting her stuff in the drunk.

"Where are you going" Ethan asks

"Home"

"But you are home"

"No I'm not" She says looking at Alex signaling him not to say anything as she got into the back of the car.

Ethan thought he recognized Alex "wait your Gwen's brother Alex right"

"Yes"

"OH Gwen is at the Crane mansion with your mother"

"Why would I want to talk to her"

"Your her brother" Ethan says

"So she took mothers side over fathers" He says getting into the car.

Fox looked at Ethan as he got into the car started it and drove off. 

"Something seemed different about Theresa" Ethan thought. He needed to find out where they were going and fast. He called his PI to see where Theresa and Alex were going with Fox and Whitney.


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan spots Theresa and Alex. They were kissing in Bermuda  
"oh my god Theresa's with him I got to win her back no rich guy is going to take her away from me" Ethan says to himself

"I'll see you later" Theresa says giving Alex a kiss

"Yep and I can't wait for our honeymoon"

"Yeah because you want some" Theresa says teasingly

"Yeah I haven't touched you almost what a week" HE says

"hmm I think so but just think it'll be more special"

"Its always special with you hun" HE says

"Well I'll see you at the ceremony then" Theresa says

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" He says

"Where do you want it anyways" Theresa says

"Anywhere with you is a honeymoon" He whispers

Theresa smiles "well since you owe me a lot for TALKING let's go sightseeing in Paris the City Of Love"

"OO" Alex smiles okay he kisses Theresa 

Ethan sees the scene and calls Gwen

"I knew you would give me another chance Ethan" Gwen says

"I'm not calling to get back together I was just calling to tell you your brother is getting married"

"OO he is I wonder why he didn't tell us" Gwen says

"Because he's marrying someone you don't like"

"Who"

Ethan smiles ready to make Gwen scream

"Your worst enemy Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald" Ethan says

"WHAT" Gwen ASKS

"Thought you should know I'm down here in Bermuda if your coming"

"Oh hell yeah I'm coming" Gwen says furiously with her brother. How could he marry her after her mother told him the horror stories about Theresa well she was going to put a stop to their wedding. She was determined to get Theresa out of her life once for all. She turned to her mother.

"We have a problem mother" Gwen says turning to her

"Of what kind" Rebecca asks

Meanwhile in Bermuda

Alex spotted Ethan and listened in on the conversation he was having with his sister.

"Gwen's coming down and possibly mother oh no this can't be good well no one is going to stop me from marrying the love of my life not even Ethan Gwen or my mother No One Will"

He called Kate

"We have problem"

"OF what kind" Kate asks


	8. Chapter 8

Alex goes to Whitney's room. He knocks on the door and Whitney answers the door

"Hey Alex you're not suppose to be here" Whitney says

"I know but we got a problem" He says

"What kind of problem" She asks and Elizabeth comes up to them

"What's going on" Liz asks concern evident in her eyes

"Ethan's here" Alex says 

Theresa hears this "what he's here" She asks panicking 

"Yeah" Alex says 

"what are we going to do" Theresa asks panicking still 

"let's get the hell out of here" He says 

"But we're getting married" Theresa says disappointingly 

"Yeah in Las Vegas" He says going over to her 

"But I like it here it's well comfortable and all our friends are here is there any other way we can do it" Theresa says 

"He called Gwen" Alex sighs he wanted to make his girlfriend happy 

"How about we postpone the wedding you know until this whole thing blows over" Theresa says 

Alex shakes his head "no we're getting married tonight" He says coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her. 

"how Gwen and Rebecca if Ethan did tell Gwen will be here within the hour" Fox says coming up to them. 

Alex turns around to see Fox in the door "we get out of Bermuda go to Hawaii or anywhere you would like to go Theresa anywhere you just name it"

"let's get married tomorrow" Theresa says smiling 

"why tomorrow" Alex says frowning 

"bad luck seeing the bride on the wedding day and I for one don't want anything to ruin this" Theresa says 

"okay" Alex kisses her on the cheek

Theresa "in fact lets just get out of Bermuda"

"what if Ethan sees us" Alex asks suddenly he didn't want Ethan or his family ruining this day

" he won't" Theresa smiles

"what are you thinking in your pretty little head of yours" Alex asks smiling knowing she had a scheme planned

"we can go to Hawaii get married there" Theresa says "Its exactly like Bermuda" She adds

"and if Ethan sees us" Alex says

"he won't" she smiles" he will be detained by the Bermuda police "

"and how are you going to do that" Whitney asks

Theresa calls the police and reports she has a stalker his name is Ethan Winthrop he has blue eyes he's about 5"9 and he has blond hair he was a Crane she hangs up the phone and turns to them

"all done now all we have to do is wait for Sydney to call back" Theresa says smirking 

"That's my girl" Alex says kissing her passionately 

"Let's go" Theresa says taking Alex's arm and leading him out of the room. 

"aren't we going to wait" 

"Sydney has my cell phone" Theresa says 

They go out to the lobby and see that Ethan is being arrested . Theresa smiles and her phone rings

"Hey girl he's been detained" Sydney says

" thank you" she hangs up the phone "now we are free and clear to go anywhere we would like to go but Fox have the Crane Jet go to ah To Las Vegas ask anyone if they want to go to Vegas" Theresa says

"Okay who" Fox asks

"Anyone says it a free trip all experience paid they will be part of our plan to get out of Bermuda" Theresa says

" okay" Fox says

Theresa" hon book us a flight out of Bermuda not using our names"

Alex smirks "what should we go under"

" I don't know how about James and Elizabeth Knight" Theresa asks

"okay" Alex says kissing her on the top of her head

"great" Theresa smiles at her friends

"ah what about your eight friends" Whitney says

Theresa frowns

"Don't worry I'll be Ebony and Fox what who will you be" Whitney says

"Jacob Jennings" Fox says

"And I'll be your wife" Whitney says

"cool" Fox says putting his arm around her

"Now that we have that settled" Theresa says

"I'll go under Lola Sydney" Isabella says

Elizabeth "and I'll make sure Ethan gets there after the wedding" Elizabeth says

"oh are you sure" Theresa asks a little uneasy

"sure sweaty" Elizabeth says

" thank you" Theresa says a little relieved

"your welcome" Elizabeth says hugging her friend

"okay I'll call Chad and Selina tell them to meet us in Hawaii" Alex says

" and Dylan and Zack" Theresa says making sure the other two come too

"okay" He says whipping out his cellphone


	9. Chapter 9

"What are we going to do mother if Alex has his way which he always does she'll be part of my life forever" Gwen whines 

" Not if we kill her," Rebecca says smirking 

"What mother no we did that with Ethan's first girlfriend" Gwen says 

"What and no one knows" Rebecca says 

"Mother that's a risk" Gwen says 

"You have any other way your brother won't believe did she a thing" Rebecca says 

"How come we didn't know anything about her being his girlfriend" Gwen says 

"we were to wrapped up in our own saga's" Rebecca says 

"yes mother we will I won't have her part of this family" Gwen says 

"and we won't" Rebecca says 

"there is another way mother" Gwen says 

"which is" Rebecca asks 

"me giving up Ethan and letting her have him" Gwen says 

"No" Rebecca says firmly 

"mother I don't want her in our family" Gwen whines and stomps her foot 

"then she wins" Rebecca says 

"not necessarily we just put those two in bed together" Gwen says 

Rebecca smiles wickedly "you have a point we have to drug them and then take pictures of them and then send them to Alex and then get Ethan out of bed before he knows anything" 

"of course mother" Gwen says smirking

Jessica Crane was listening onto her stepmothers and stepsisters conversation. She called Kate Hotchkiss and played the tape for her. Kate said to meet her at the wharf and give her the tape. Jessica said okay midnight and then they hang up and Jessica left

She went to the wharf at midnight and gave the info to Kate and Kate gave her a picture of Noah Bennett. Kate left for Hawaii.

"hey little bro" Kate says coming up to him and giving him a hug 

"by a few seconds" Alex says 

"still your younger I thought you might want to know what mother and Gwen are planning to do" Kate says 

"not again does it ever end with those two" Alex says sighing 

"nope" Kate says and plays the tape 

"I'll kill them" Alex says reddening up 

"Just listen some more the tape plays on" Kate says 

Alex "lets get them" 

Kate "I got a better idea lets let them do their little scheme" 

"what no way what about the baby" Alex says 

"she won't be drugged she'll just make it look like we drugged her" Kate says 

"and how are we going to get her to go along with this plan" Alex says 

"good point I don't know but anyways after that is done you two have a fight you accuse her of cheating with Ethan and still loving him" Kate says 

"yes and" Alex says 

"and then after they hear that we'll announce to the whole world that you and Theresa are married" Kate says 

"she'll probably want to tell her family" Alex says 

"they already know I'm having someone inform them" Kate says 

"okay and then" Alex says tapping his foot impatiently 

"all we have to do is get Theresa to go along with the plan" Kate says 

"okay I have to think about that" Alex says 

"think fast" Kate says


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you crazy Alex I'm not going along with this plan of yours no way" Theresa says angirly

"Please Resa baby it's the only way we can be together" Alex says begging his girlfriend 

"Then why can't we just hide" Theresa asks 

"Baby do you want to run forever"

"Well no" Theresa says frowning 

Alex lifts her chin up "isn't this a great revenge to get back at Gwen though" He asks her smirking 

"but she didn't really do anything to me" Theresa says trying to get Alex to understand

"She hates you doesn't She" Alex asks and Theresa nods her head 

"And if I know my sister she'll do anything to get what she wants" Alex says

Theresa smiles "Like someone I know" She says making Alex smile

"Only when it comes to people and things I care about the most" He says kissing her on the top of her head. "So what do you say Resa do it for me"

Theresa frowns "Doesn't she do the same thing"

"I don't hurt people"

"Fine I'll do it on one condition"

"Anything"

"She and her mother go to prison they will never see our child again

"Deal I wouldn't have it any other way"

Theresa nods her head

" but what if she drugs my drink she'll know Alex and how is Ethan going to be in the room" Theresa asks worried

"Just play along when she gets here" Alex says calmly 

"IF you say so" Theresa says

"Everything will be okay kay" He says and she nods her head

"After this we'll married they'll be in prison all three of them"

"But Ethan he didn't really do anything"

"Sweety he's stalking you"

Theresa nods her head

"Not good for the baby either"

"okay your right" Theresa says

"Do as she says okay baby"

"All right if you say so" Theresa says defeated

He kisses her on the top of her head "Thank you" He says

Meanwhile  
Gwen Rebecca and Ethan get down to saw Theresa on the phone in the lobby.  
Theresa on the phone with Luis who was pissed that she was getting married to a Hotchkiss. She just rolled her eyes.

"You hate the Cranes Luis and yet your with Sheridan"

"That's different Theresa"

"How ah I only hate Gwen and Rebecca the rest of their family is nice" Theresa says

"I don't want you hurt" Luis says

"I got to go Alex is coming talk to you later" Theresa says

"Theresa we're not done talking"

"When are we not" Theresa asks "I have to go Luis I love you" She says hanging up before he could say anything else. She turns to the bartender

"A Pina clauda please"

"Yes ma'm" He says making her one.

"Well, well if it isn't Tocsita the golddigger"

"Lets get one thing straight Gwen I'm not with anyone who is rich only Alexander James who I met in Bermuda who is a fisherman" She says

Gwen smiles "He's my brother your sleeping with and I won't have that"

"newsflash Gwen I'm not with your brother"

"Yes you are" Gwen says about to snap

"Hm well if I am isn't it up to him" Theresa says

"No its up to me you bitch"

"The only one I see is you" Theresa says

Gwen was fuming this wasn't going well.

"Excuse me but I have to go meet my fiance" Theresa says

"No you won't" Gwen says grabbing her arm

"Ow what do you want Gwen"

"I want you to stay away from my family"

"I am"

"Including my brother and Ethan"

Theresa rolls her eyes

"I'm with my fiance" Theresa says

"Where is he"

"Checking us in bitch" Theresa says. She knew she was changing the plan but Gwen just couldn't stop

"I killed once I'll kill again if I have to" Gwen says and Theresa smiles

Theresa saw Jack

"Alex"

Jack turns around "Resa what's going on"

"This woman thinks I'm engaged to her brother but I'm not" She says and Jack played along

"I think you got the wrong idea lady she's my fiance"

"Your lying"

"No" They both say

"Just let her go" Jack says as he took Theresa back to her room.

"Are you okay"

"Thank you so much"

"What's going on"

"Guess I'm marrying her brother"

"but"

"I didn't want her killing me" Theresa says taking out a tape.

"Sydney did you get the confession"

"Oh yes I did Resa thank you for closing my cousin's case"

"No problem" Theresa says smiling giving her friend the tape.

Jack's mouth went down

"How did you know"

"While Alex and the rest slept on the plane I took the liberty of doing some researchs on yours truly Gwen and her mother" Theresa smiles "I have to call Alex see yah" She says giving him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you" She left to go find Alex


	11. Chapter 11

"Resa baby I didn't get anything you guys didn't drink it" Alex says

"No I didn't get a chance to I was stopped by Gwen"

"Ah but it still could have worked"

"She's going to prison along with your mother"

"What why"

"She murder an ex girlfriend of Ethan's" Theresa says

"WHAT" Alex yells 

"Yeah she'll do anything to get what she wants" Theresa says shivering

"I know hold on for sec Resa" He says picking up his phone

"Hello really they are okay" Alex says hanging up

"YOU GOLDDIGGER" Alex yells

"ME WHAT THE HELL" Theresa asks confused 

"you went into THE BASTARDS room" Alex says bitterly 

"No I didn't I sware" Theresa says with tears coming down her eyes

"OH REALLY SURE YOU DID" Alex yells looking quitley at Rebecca and Gwen who were smirking 

"I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU" Theresa yells back with tears in her eyes 

"YOU STILL LOVE HIM DON"T YOU" Alex says 

"NO I DON"T LOVE HIM please Alex" she cries please 

"please what " HE asks bitterly 

"Please Forgive ME I did kiss him but nothing else happened" Theresa says 

"I hate you, you might as well as slept with him" Alex says 

Theresa cries and runs out of the room 

Rebecca and Gwen smiled

"what are you two doing here?" He asks accusingly 

"came to lend my brother a shoulder" Gwen says trying to hug her brother 

"I don't need it" Alex says taking off after Theresa.

Theresa runs into Ethan. 

Ethan "hey whats wrong" Ethan asks

"My fiance thinks I cheated on you why can't I find a guy who believes in me" Theresa says crying as Ethan held her  
Theresa saw Whitney got out of Ethan's arms and went straight To Whitney as she cried.

"Its okay Resa"

"How Whit he hates me he doesn't believe me"

"Oh yes he does he's in your room right now"

"He can go to hell"

"Its not what you think okay"

"What are you talking about Whit"

"He'll explain everything okay"

Theresa hiccups "okay" They walk back to her room.

Theresa folds her arms giving Alex a glare

"baby I'm sorry but they had to see it"

"Who Alex"

"MY mother and sister they"

"But did it have to go that way" Theresa says "You really hurt me"

"I'm sorry baby but it had to be done"

Theresa nods her head "I don't want to fight like that anymore"

"We'll never fight like that again" Alex says hugging her as Theresa cries sniffling

"Can we get married now" Theresa says into his chest

"Are you sure"

Theresa nodded her head

"Okay well lets get this show on the road"

"I want Ethan to be there"

"What why baby"

"He needs to see that I'm over him for good" Theresa says

"okay" Alex says

"Come on Fox lets go back to our room" Whitney says as Fox nods his head letting her pull him towards their room.

Alex rocks Theresa back and forth  
Theresa "you know I didn't feel anything for Ethan when he held me I felt cold out place and unsafe in his arms" Theresa whispers  
Alex smiles "And when your with me" He asks smiling

"I feel wanted, I feel safe and secure" Theresa says looking up at him. They smiled and kissed each other.

The next night………

Alex and Theresa gather up all their friends and they find a justice of the peace to perform their ceromony  
Theresa was dressed in a nice short white strapless dress and Alex dressed in kakaii shorts and a Hawaiian t-Shirt  
They were married right then and there  
They went to their sweet and made passionate love like no other could 

"I love you" Theresa says

"Ditto" Alex says kissing her on the top of her head as they walked back to their hotel room and Alex picked Theresa up carrying her through the door. Kicking it closed. He laid her on the bed.

"Wait"

"What"

"I got a surprise for you"

"Later" Alex says breathing hard

"But you'll like it"

Alex sighs "Okay but hurry"

Theresa nodded her head and hurried into the bathroom. Alex put on some soft music and openned a bottle of champaign when she came out. He saw what she was dressed a baby doll night gown. He didn't even see the champaign fall to the floor. He set it down and went over to her

"Do you like"

"I love" Alex says picking her up and taking her to the bed and making love to his bride.

Ethan watched the ceromony "I lost her I lost the love of my life I lost my soulmate becuase of my stupiditty"

THe next morning…

In The Newspaper in Big Bold Letters in the front page it said Alexandder Hotchkiss otchkissdgsehreyhu5rand fiance Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald were married in a small ceromony with their closet friends in Hawwii Congraulations to the new married couple  
P.S they are having a baby

Theresa and Alex smiled

Rebecca and Gwen both screamed at the top of their lungs.  
"How could this be mother" Gwen asks

"Alex was always devious like his mother" Rebecca says

"And smarter" Gwen mumbles

"What"

"Nothing"

"Gwen and Rebecca Hotchkiss"

Gwen and Rebecca both turned around "Yes" They both say smiling at the handsome cop

"Your underarrest for the murder of Donica Tate" He says placing them both under arrest. Their mouths dropped

"Theresa" They both say

Alex" now do you want one with your family all there"

"Could we" Theresa smiles nodding her head 

"Only the best for my bride" Alex smiles 

"Thank you" They kissed and stayed in all day long. 


	12. Chapter 12

Theresa has a baby boy eight months later  
Everyone was there except of course Rebecca and Gwen who got life in prison.

"everyone we would like you to meet Alexander Martin Hotchkiss" Alex says out in the waiting room. 

Pillar" he's so beautiful" Pillar says of her grandson. "May I"

"Of course" Alex says giving her the baby 

"What are you going to call him" Paloma asks "After all he does have the same name as you" Luis adds

"We're thinking Xander" Alex says

"Nice name" Miguel says

"I concure little bro" Kate says smiling. 

Luis sighs" well welcome to the family" 

"thank you" Alex says hugging his brother in law

"And thank you for protecting her but if I ever hear again that you hurt her you'll be dealing with me"

"Of course I'll never let that happen"

"Good" Luis says as they enjoyed the new addition. 

Six Months Later  
Theresa and Alex have their church wedding  
Whitney was maid of honor  
Sydney, Kate, Isabella, and Elizabeth were the bridemaids  
Dylan was best man  
Fox, Chad, Zack and Miguel were the groomsmen  
Theresa wore a Vera Wang dress ( don't How To Spell HEr name) It had a V neck and it wasn't quit white it was silver. Her veil was pretty to  
The Groom wore a tux with Suspenders  
Pillar walked down baby Xander  
Then it was the wedding party and finally the bride on her brother Luis's arm  
She smiled at Alex  
Alex thought she was beautiful  
"dearly beloved we are here to celebrate the union of two people Theresa Maria Lopez Fitzgerald and Alexander Jonathon Hotchkiss if anyone has anything to say as to why these two shouldn''t be married please speak now or forever hold your peace" Father Lonahgan

"Do you Theresa Maria Lopez Fitzgerald take Alexander James Hotchgkiss to be your lawfully wedded husband" FL asks  
"I do" she smiles  
"and you Alexander Jonathon Hotchkiss take Theresa Maria Lopez Fitzgerald to be your lawfully wedded wife" FL asks him  
Alex smiles "I do"  
"then I pronounce you as husband and wife you may kiss the bride"  
"with pleasure" Alex says smiling and lifts her veil and kisses her passionately  
"I like to annouce for the first time as husband and wife Mr. and Mrs, Alexander Hotchkiss " Father Lonaghan says and everyone cheers. 


	13. Chapter 13

Last Chapter  
Theresa and Alex moved to Washinngton after Gwen and Rebecca's trial. They were tried and sentenced to death compliments of Jonathon.

Anyways Alex headed up the Hotchkiss enterprise there and Theresa headed the new fashion designing of the Hotchkissis there to

One Year Later  
Theresa looked at her wedding ring it said Resa and Alex forever. She smiled at it.  
Alex came to her "I love you" Alex says

"I love you to" Theresa says. They kiss when they here Xander cry

"I'll get him" Theresa says kissing him

"okay" Alex says and she gets up and goes to her son

"oh what's wrong there, there" Theresa says soothing he goes back to sleep and Theresa goes back to her room. Alex wasn't there

"Alex" 

Alex puts his hands on her eyes "guess who" He whispers into her ear 

"my adoring sexy husband" 

Alex laughs he kiss her on the nexk "no" 

"my lover" Theresa says seductively 

"yes" He says kissing her and p

"you know my husband will be home shortly" She says with a smirk 

"so what let him catch us" Alex says kissing her everywhere 

Theresa smiles "ooops he's already home" she turns around and kisses Alex  
They fall back into the bed where they make sweat hot passionate love 

THE NEXT DAY  
Theresa saw her name in the newspaper to Theresa Hotchkiss my loving adoring wife and loving mother to our son Xander I love you Resa happy Aniversary and I hope we have many like this  
Theresa smiles ah how nice 

Alex comes into the room "we got a charity ball to go to" 

"but its our first aniversary" Theresa says pouting 

"I know these things suck but my father insisted I be there because I'm president of his compnay and soon will become CEO" Alex says going up to her and putting his arms around her.

"oh I know okay I got to get my dress on" Theresa says

Alex smiles "did you read the newspaper" 

"I love it and thank you" She says and they kiss now leave so I can change 

"but you've changed in front of me before"

"but we always end up in bed" Theresa points out as she sees her husband pout 

Alex pouts "okay your mother has agreed to take Xander"

"how wonderful okay" Theresa says. They leave to the Charity ball.

Theresa and Alex go in

"Where is everyone" Theresa asks looking up at her husband

"Everyone is right here sweetheart"

Theresa mouth went wide and then a smile came upon her face oh Alex your the best husband in the world

"But the charity ball"

"This is it sweetheart you think I would want to go to a stuffy charity ball I would rather get dunk by my beautiful wife at a carnival" He says smiling

"Thank you" Theresa says smilng and Alex kisses her. 

"Lets dance" He says taking her hand as they waltz around the dance floor as music came on. After that they ate their food with pleasant conversation.

"desert" Alex asks and Theresa nods her head eagerly.

Alex takes a strawberry and feeds it to his wife,. She bites it And then sucks his finger  
"you taste so good" She says heavily 

"where's my present" He asks huskily

Theresa smiles "later" she goes and sits on him takes off his boe tie and then unbottons his tuxedo shirt  
"what are you doing" He asks huskily again

Theresa puts her finger on his mouth she takes off his jacket and contnues to unbotton his shirt she goes to his chest and sucks it. Alex unzips her dress and slides off her straps and she then stands up and slips out of the dress she then takes off her undergarments slowly and then goes and sits on him while his head in her chest.

"aren't you going to get in your birthday suit with me" Theresa asks smiling innocently.

Alex smiles" oh yah" she kisses his chest again giving him little love bites all over then she goes to his face and kisses his lips. Alex couldn't take it anymore he shoved everything else off the table took the rest of his clothes off and had her right there and then.

"oh Theresa".

"oh Alex" .

After that Alex laid on top of her breathing hard "God that was amazing" He says

Theresa smirks "I think we split the wine". 

"I don't care" Alex says groaning

Theresa "its expansive we broke the bottle" Theresa reasons

"I'll pay anything to be with you" he says out of breath 

"even in public" She asks smirking  
Alex "when you get me crazy than yes" Alex says smirking back and Theresa laughs.

"Oh is that funny" Alex says about to tickle his wife.

"Oh you think that's funny ah" He says as she continues to giggle.

"Yes now lets go home and finish what we started" Theresa says

"All right" Alex says. They get dressd and go back into the limo. Theresa undresses in the limo.

Alex's eyes went wide "what are you doing" she closes the slider and unzips his pants and then you know what happens next  
"oh yes" he takes her again and they go at it like rabbits. The limo stops at their place they didn't even know it the limo driver openned the door he said "sorry" but Alex closed the door while the limo driver waited for them to finish he had a smoke. Then Ten minutes later the two emgerges and Alex paid him for the over time and then Alex and Theresa rushed into their home where they continued their making love session.

"oh god your animal" Theresa says.  
"your not bad yourself" Alex says. Theresa smiles and they fall asleep in each others arms

Two weeks later  
Alex hun are you okay  
Theresa yah she said throwing up  
Alex I'm calling the doctor  
Theresa okay  
They went to the doctor an hour later and he confirmed Theresa's pregnancy  
Theresa oh my god she smiles we're having another baby  
Alex yah

Nine Months LAter  
They welcomeed Alexis Maria Hothchkiss into the world  
Theresa "I love you" Theresa says.  
"I love you to" Alex says and they kissed

Kate came in with Xander

"come here Xander I want you to meet your baby sister"

"my sis" Xander says 

"yes her name is Alexis" Alex says 

Xander smiles "hi" 

The family lived happily ever after

Fox and Kate got married two years later  
Fox and Kate had a baby girl they named a year later they named her Hannah

As for Theresa and Alex they lived happily ever after with a few problems but normal for a married couple 

Fox and Whitney broke up after their son Chris was born. She married Jason Carter Theresa's best friend's brother. They had a little boy right before Theresa and Alex. They named him Jason JR. J.J for short. Fox and Whitney parted on good terms. They share custody of their son.


	14. AN

AN:

"Sorry for the miss up in the last Chapter"

Sydney Theresa's cop friend married Dylan Banning they had a baby girl named Fransica


End file.
